


Team 7 Chat ™

by Lxllipop (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Fluff, Humor, I Tried, M/M, Skype, chat, messages, these kids omg, wake me up inside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lxllipop
Summary: Au where everyone in Naruto has a phone. Naruto decided to make his Team a goup chat. Through the course of time, he slowly adds more people.





	1. Chapter 1

**ramenlord** _created a new group chat._

**_ramenlord_ ** _added_ **_sakupunch_ , _sasuke_  ** _and_ **_cakekashi_  ** _into the group chat._

**sasuke:** what the hell is this

 **ramenlord:** omg sasuke izs a grouo chat go with thw timez

 **sakupunch:** Naruto, learn how to spell.

 **ramenlord:** i dont want to

 **sasuke:**  

**_sasuke_ ** _has left the group chat._

**ramenlord:** dont leave us again sasuque

**_ramenlord_ ** _has added_ **_sasuke_ ** _into the group chat._

**sakupunch:** Naruto, why

 **cakekashi:** someones salty :3c

 **ramenlord:** youre one to talk sennsei jfc

 **cakekashi:** what r u talking about im sweet

 **sakupunch:** First of all, sensei you're not twelve, so stop.

 **sakupunch:** Second of all, Obito.

**cakekashi:**

**cakekashi:** I came out to have a good time, but I honestly feel so attacked right now.

 **sasuke:** Naruto I can hear you groaning through the wall. Shut up.

 **ramenlord:** smh

 **ramenlord:** sensei shut up 

 **cakekashi:** rood

 **ramenlord:** also sasque

 **ramenlord:** this isnr an essay in school dattebayo

 **sakupunch:** So you write 'dattebayo'?

**sakupunch:**

**sakupunch:** I bet you even have it as a shortcut.

**ramenlord:**

**_ramenlord_ ** _has left the group chat._

**sasuke:**

**sasuke:**... sasque?

 **sakupunch:** I can't deal with this.

**_sakupunch_ ** _has left the group chat._

**cakekashi:** now its only u n me

 **sasuke:** No, it's only you.

**_sasuke_ ** _has left the group chat._

**cakekashi:** I

 **cakekashi:** awww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at it but i love writing it so suck it if u dont like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ramenlord_  ** _has added **sasuke, sakupunch** and  **cakekashi** into the group chat._

**ramenlord:** where the f are u sesnei

**cakekashi:** lost on the road of lyf

**sakupunch:** sensei

**sakupunch:** youre in the park

**sakupunch:** reading  _porn_

**cakekashi:** I am not! >:()

**sakupunch:** I can  _see_ you

**cakekashi:** o shit rlly?

**sakupunch:** So you _are_ in the park!

**cakekashi:**

**cakekashi:** fuck

_**cakekashi** has left the group chat._

**sasuke:** you're blowing up my goddamn notifications. shut the fuck up. I'm trying to mediate.

**ramenlord:** im coming over brb

**sasuke:** what the fuck no 

**sasuke:** don't you dare.

**sakupunch:** ishipit

**sasuke:** what

**ramenlord:** what

**sakupunch:** what

**ramenlord:** GODDAMMIT SASUKE OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR

**ramenlord:** yelling no will not make me go away

**ramenlord:** ooh an open window!

**_sakupunch_ ** _has added **cakekashi** into the group chat._

**ramenlord:** Saku wth

**sakupunch:** Sorry guys he bugged me until I added him back

**sakupunch:** screenshot.jpg

**cakekashi** _:_ my cute little pups are so mean omg

**sakupunch:** I'm outside buying groceries and 

**sakupunch:** I just heard a shriek and a bang what the hell.

**ramenlord:** so I'm like climbing through the window, right?

**ramenlord:** when im in i start looking for sasuke

**ramenlord:** then i found him under another window 

**ramenlord:**  i snuck behind him and breathed in one of his ears

**ramenlord:**  h E SHRIEKED IT WAS SO FUCKIBG GIRLY

**ramenlord:** AND THEN KAKADHISWNSHEI FELL OUTTA THE TREE BEHIND DA WINDOS

**ramenlord:** SASQE WAS AO RED ASHGSHAHAGAG

**ramenlord:**  s h i t

**_ramenlord_ ** _changed their name to **see me at my funeral.**_

**see me at my funeral:** He's dead. 

**cakekashi:** omfg sasuke that's not how ur supposed to unlock ur frickin shadingan

**see me at my funeral:** Don't tell me what to do.

**sakupunch:** just got home, what happened?

**cakekashi:** scroll up

**sakupunch:**

**sakupunch:** Don't bang Naruto up too much, we have missions to do tomorrow.

**see me at my funeral:** hn

* * *

**_see me at my funeral_ ** _changed their name to **stayinalive.**_

_**stayinalive** added  **biteme, bugsrawesome, beautIno™, smolbean, troublesome** and  **myfood** into the group chat._

_**stayinalive** changed the chat name to  **KonohaTeams™.**_

**stayinalive:** Welcome toooooooo!!!

**stayinalive:** the best fucking thing to ever happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**beautIno™** : Naruto

 **beautIno™:** why

 **troublesome:** trblsmedzdgshjshshshrzeuhrjrd

 **myfood:** Sorry, he feel asleep writing that.

 **sakupunch:** It's fine. Naruto is... I don't know.

 **sasuke:** he's here

**sasuke:** stupidNaruto.png

**smolbean:** His head is on ur lap!!!

 **sakupunch:** omg ishipit

 **smolbean:** Me too, Sakura-chan

 **cakekashi:** has anyone seen mah mask? I can't go out liek dis

**sakupunch:**

**stayinalive:**

**sasuke:**

**sakupunch:** omw

 **smolbean:** quick babe

 **smolbean:** I got ur back

**myfood:**

**troublesome:**

**beautIno™:**

**bugsrawesome:**

**biteme:**

**stayinalive:**

**sasuke:**

**beautIno™:** since when were you dating?

 **sakupunch:** since naruto started pining for sasuke and sasuke stole not so discreet glances at naru

**stayinalive:**

**sasuke:**

**_sasuke_ ** _has left the group chat._

**stayinalive** _ **:**_ omg

 **stayinalive:** o m g

 **stayinalive:** brb gotta get meself a BF

 **sakupunch:** okay, I'm here 

 **sakupunch:**  holy shit he's only in his pants--

 **smolbean:** do he got that booty?

 **sakupunch:** he dooooo

 **sakupunch:** OKAY I GOT A PIC WITHOUT HIS MASK- 

**sakupunch:** [ hesgonnakillme.jpg ](https://i.stack.imgur.com/PfG7T.jpg)

**beautIno™:** why is your sensei so handsome

 **biteme:** naruto just ran past me only in his black pants????

**biteme:** _wtf_

**sakupunch:**???

 **biteme:** Hes got abs???? and a lot of muscles what the hell

 **biteme:** a fucking six-pack 

**sakupunch:**

**beautIno™:**

**smolbean:** sasuke u better watch out or someone's gun steal ur man

 **myfood:** was naruto running in the 90's

 **sakupunch:** chojis not as pure as I thought he was

 **troublesome:** hs a memr wht dd u expct

 **cakekashi:** I found my mask! ^v^

 **beautIno™:** why r u so handsome

 **cakekashi:** o sheet a fangirl b ye-

_**cakekashi** has left the group chat._

**beautIno™:** I'm not!

**sakupunch:**

**smolbean:**

**troublesome:**

**myfood:**

**biteme:**

**sakupunch:** I mean

 **beautIno™:** shut up

 **stayinalive:** GUESS WHO'S GOT A BOYFRIEND

**_stayinalive_ ** _has changed their name to **happilyinlove.**_

**sakupunch:** the ship has sailed

 **smolbean:** congratulations naruto-kun!

 **troublesome:** cngrts 

 **myfood:** knew it 

 **biteme:** tell me ur secret Naruto

 **beautIno™:** can I plan the wedding

 **bugsrawesome:** don't let sasuke bug u 

**sakupunch:**

**sakupunch:** shino was silent this whole time and made a comeback with this lame ass pun 

_**happilyinlove** has added  **sasuke** into the chat._

_**happilyinlove** has changed  **sasuke** 's nickname to  **narutosproperty.**_

 

 **narutosproperty:** naruto no

 **happilyinlove:** naruto yes

 **narutosproperty:** babe no

**happilyinlove:**

**happilyinlove:** sorry

 **biteme:** #whipped

 **happilyinlove:** i can't hear you over the sound of me not being single 

**biteme:**

**biteme:** broruto 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I can't make puns


	4. Chapter 4

**biteme:** btw whsy the hell is not our sensei here

 **myfood:**  now that you say it, why isn't ours here too?

 **cakekashi:**  cuz they aint as cool as me

 **cakekashi:**  duh

 **happilyinlove:** jfc sensei stfu

 **cakekashi:**  why r my cute lil pups so rood

 **sakupunch:**  That is because you are our sensei.

 **sakupunch:**  duh

**sasuke:**

**sasuke:** sensei

 **sasuke:**  why isn't a group of Uchiha's called a Sharingang?

 **cakekashi:** because they're all Sharingone

 **happilyinlove** **:** Ouchiha

**sasuke:**

**_sasuke_ ** _has left the group chat._

**happilyinlove:** oh shit 

 **happillyinlove:**  he's probs planning to go kill itachi again brb

 **beautIno™:** everyone is so extra omg

 **beautIno™:** where is everyone tho

 **myfood:** well, shikamaru is at home, sleeping

 **myfood:**  sakura and hinata are on a date

 **myfood:**  shino is training his kikaichu

 **myfood:** naruto is currently talking sasuke out of revenge

 **myfood:** kakashi-sensei is somewhere reading porn

 **myfood:** and asuma-sensei is flirting with kurenai-sensei

 **beautIno™:** and kiba is?

 **myfood:** who

 **beautIno™:** are you still salty about him eating your food

**myfood:**

**myfood:** duh

 **biteme:** bite me

 **myfood:** ew no

 **myfood:**  thats disgusting

 **biteme:** I

**_biteme_ ** _has changed their name to **dogboy.**_

**dogboy:** there

 **beautIno™:** brb imma add asuma-sensei

_**beautIno™** has added  **smokinhot**  to the group chat._

**smokinhot:** the hell is this

 **cakekashi:** asuma

 **cakekashi:** not in front of the kids omg asuma

 **cakekashi:**  what would kurenai say

 **smokinhot:** oh shi- crap

 **cakekashi:** ##whipped

 **beautIno™:** ##whipped

 **smokinhot:** even my own kid

 **smokinhot:**  why

 **happilyinlove:** im back what happened

 **cakekashi:**  nothing much

**_happilyinlove_ ** _has added **sasuke** to the group chat._

**sasuke:** why cant i leave

 **happilyinlove:** no one can leave bae

* * *

 **sasuke:** my boyfruad isj sp cite

 **sakupunch:** 'boyfruad'

 **sasuke:** hi eyse r so blu

 **sasuke:** and hisa hari comined w his smle is liek a sushine

 **sakupunch:** omg sasuke it's 4am go to sleep

 **sasuke:** but my boofrand

 **smolbean:** GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP BITCH

**sasuke:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not funny at all but here you go anyway--


End file.
